


Sparks Fly

by jaminsjiminsjams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, spn fanfiction, supernatural fanfic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaminsjiminsjams/pseuds/jaminsjiminsjams
Summary: Dean, Castiel, and Sam spend the Fourth of July together.





	Sparks Fly

Dean leans back, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. “All right, guys, we’re ready.” He grins, leaning back in the lounge chair near the pool. “I sweet-talked the, uh, front desk…lady and she let us slide. So, we can enjoy some fireworks, like proper Americans.” Dean grins and looks up at the dark sky expectantly. “Cas, this is gonna be your first firework show, right?” He smiles, looking over at his friend who stands awkwardly to the side of him.

“Yes, Dean- although I do know what fireworks are and what they do, I’ve never actually watched them.” He frowns slightly. “Humans are very…risky. Throwing fire into the sky doesn’t seem very safe,” he comments, tilting his head. “Although that was a common game growing up in Heaven- really we were just being trained for war, but it’s funnier to think of it as a game.” Dean frowns.

“That’s pretty sad Cas.” He comments.

“It wasn’t true, Dean.” Castiel smiles to himself. “I was joking,” he looks over at Dean, his grin growing wider, and Dean’s eyebrows widen as he forces a smile, his mouth falling open slightly.

“Oooh,” he says slowly, “real funny Cas. Keep trying and you could make a career out of it.” Castiel tilts his head.

“Why are you being sarcastic?” He asks. Dean rolls his eyes slightly.

“Just sit down, man, the shows gonna start any second. Castiel sighs.

“There are no more chairs, Dean,” he crouches down, leaning into him. “Sam is sitting in the one to your right, and there is a basket on this one. I think that family is reserving it.” Dean sighs, and sits up, patting Castiel’s head on his way over.

“Hey, fellas,” Dean motions to the chair, and gives them a sweet, awkward smile, “I was kinda hoping I could steal this chair away from you for the firework show? My friend, see, he hasn’t ever seen one, and I was hoping-” one of the girls rolls her eyes slightly and the other grins.

“You want to sit next to him?” She whispers, standing up and beginning to remove the stuff. “That is so adorable! So, how long have you two been together? Oh, fireworks are so romantic.” She places a hand over her heart and sighs, and Dean’s face turns beet red.

“Oh, uh, you see, me and him, uh, Cas and, me, were uh…um, no. We aren’t a thing,” he laughs awkwardly, and fumbles slightly, and her face twists in pity.

“Oh, you haven’t told him yet?”

“What now?” He asks, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

“You haven’t told him how you feel? Oh, honey, trust me, now would be the best time.” She smiles sweetly. “Fireworks, celebrating…maybe a little alcohol, there are stars out, there’s a pool, it’s just…a good combination.” She winks and nudges him slightly. “Trust me, I’ve got a lot of girls that way.” Dean’s eyebrows shoot up.

“O-oh,” he swallows roughly, forcing his gaze to the ground. “Oh.” She grins, and dumps her stuff onto the ground, nudging him.

“Go back to your seat, I got this,” she murmurs, shooting him a wink.

Dean stumbles back to the lounge chair and sits down, keeping his gaze laser-focused on the girl. Castiel places his hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay, Dean, I don’t need to sit, I could-”

“Excuse me,” the girl says cheerily, wiggling the chair. “Could you help me? My friends said you can have the chair but they want it out of our way, so just put it like, right up against your friend’s chair, if that’s okay? Man, this thing is heavy.” Castiel nods.

“I’ve got it, thank you very much.” He picks up the chair with ease, and the girl’s face pops into an ‘o’ expression and she leans over, making eye contact with Dean and flexing her arm, then pointing at Castiel and giving Dean a thumbs up.

“Thanks!” She says cheerily, turning around to sit back down.

“Oh!” Castiel says, getting her attention. “And happy fourth,” he leans forward slightly when he says this, his tone changing and his mouth quirking in an odd way that sends butterflies to Dean’s stomach. She giggles slightly and nods.

“Same to you,”

Castiel carefully sits down on the seat, minding to not get too into Dean’s ‘personal space’ that he was always bringing up. Dean’s face lights up.

“Dude, take off that trenchcoat, just for once. It’s the Fourth of July, where’s your patriotism?” He grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I like the coat, Dean,” Castiel replies, turning his gaze up to the sky. “Where’s the fire?”

“It hasn’t started yet,” Sam pipes in, raising his voice slightly to be heard. Dean shifts in his seat.

“But it will soon- and it’ll be awesome.” He grins, first at Sam, and then at Castiel, his expression changing slightly for the latter. Castiel happily returns his smile and again focuses his gaze on the stars.

All the while, the girl’s statements burn in Dean’s head. Why does everyone always think…do I have a vibe? Like, ‘hey, I like dicks’. Or just ‘hey I like him’…I wouldn’t be mad if it was that one, but… Dean glances over at Castiel and smiles softly at his child-like wonder just from looking at the night sky. Dean closes his eyes.

“Hey, Cas?” Castiel turns his gaze to him.

“Yes, Dean?” He replies.

“What do you know about love?”

“I know…humans search for it, most would do anything for true love.” Castiel seems a little taken aback by Dean’s question, but he continues: “I know it doesn’t always work- sometimes it feels strange, or complicated, but everyone wants it.” Dean smiles, nodding.

“Yeah…yeah, that sounds right. Do you think…love can happen for anyone? Between…anyone?”

“As long as there’s no blood relation or…species difference- that’s a thing, Dean, did you know that? I just found out about it recently.” Castiel’s stoic expression makes Dean laugh slightly and he looks away.

“Yeah, yeah I know. But, two, unrelated humans? Do you think…no matter, certain…things, they could fall in love?” Dean asks.

“Potentially, yes.” Castiel murmurs. “I think love isn’t controlled by certain things, but you aren’t really being specific enough for me to answer.” Dean sputters slightly, grabbing his plastic cup and taking a sip of his beer- like back in high school – and mumbles into it:

“I mean, I don’t know, just, certain things.”

“He wants to know if you think two dudes could get it on together,” the girl pipes up, causing Dean to choke into his cup.

“Why didn’t you just say that, Dean?” Castiel asks, his brow furrowing in concern. “Are you okay? Can you breath?”

“Y- yeah, I’m fine,” he coughs, motioning at Castiel. “Just, nevermind, forget I asked.”

“Yes,” Castiel says.

“Wh-what?”

“Yes, I believe two men could fall in love,” Castiel replies. “I’ve seen it happen countless times. You know I’m completely indifferent to sexual orientation,” he murmurs.

“O-oh.” Dean casts his gaze away, glancing over at his brother’s seat, which is surprisingly empty. “Cas? If I say something, if this doesn’t go well, you have to promise me not to mention it around Sammy.” Castiel looks over and nods.

“I promise, Dean.”

“I think…well,” he shifts in his seat slightly, turning his body to face Castiel, and sitting up. “I really care about you, Cas, you know that, right?”

“Of course, Dean.”

“Some would even say…I love you,” Dean ventures, trying to gauge the angel’s response. Castiel smiles and ducks his head.

“I love you too.”

“You do?”

“Yes. You, Sam- all of you. You’re very important to me.” Castiel replies. “Is this what you wanted to talk about?”

“Well- no, but-”

“But what?” Dean shakes his head.

“The fireworks are starting, Cas. Look.” He points, hoping for a distraction to slip away and somehow mend his bleeding heart, but Castiel suddenly goes stiff, the raw emotion that typically radiates off of Dean shifts. The drastic sense of longing he always felt from Dean intensifies and his gaze snaps over to him, his head tilting slightly.

“Dean…”

“Cas, the fireworks are about to start. You don’t want to miss them, the first is always-” Castiel moves forward, cutting off Dean’s sentence by placing his lips to Deans tentatively. Dean freezes for a moment, panicking once Castiel pulls back, the start of an apology forming on his lips. Dean brings his hand up and grabs Castiel’s head, moving forward suddenly to kiss him, his eyes fluttering back closed.

The mixture of fireworks and the girl to their left screaming “Fuck yeah!” despite her girlfriends’ begging all gets drown out to their ears, the only sound they can hear being the beating of each other’s hearts, and their own. Castiel breaks the kiss first, leaning his forehead against Dean’s and opening his eyes, his gaze darting to meet Dean’s as the world flutters back into focus. Cheers and loud bangs sound from all around them, and Dean’s eyes widen slightly.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel murmurs, his smile turning somewhat a mix between smug and quirky. “I cut you off. What were you saying?” He pulls back more, tilting his head and putting his hand in Dean’s hair, absent-mindedly messing with it.

“I- I was saying the the first one is always the best,” he murmurs, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Castiel’s smile turns bright.

“What about the second one?” He asks.

“It’s also great,” Dean murmurs.

“And…uh, the third?” Castiel ducks his head shyly, peering up at Dean.

“I don’t know,” Dean murmurs. “We could…see?” He reaches out tentatively for Castiel and he smiles, sliding closer to him quickly and grabbing Dean’s bicep, his other hand going to the side of his face as he pulls him in for another kiss. Dean’s hand curls around Castiel’s shoulder.

“Hey, guys, guess who’s-” Sam stops suddenly, his mouth dropping open. “O-oh?” Castiel practically jumps away from Dean, moving so suddenly that his coat flies into the sparkler of someone nearby, effectively catching it on fire.

“Cas!” Dean leaps up, tackling the burning Cas into the nearby pool, eliciting screams from all the other patrons. They land in the water with a loud splash, the fire quickly going out. Castiel’s eyes widen as he looks at Dean. “I told you to take that damn coat off!” Dean barks, his anger quickly subsiding. “Are you okay?” He places his hand on Castiel’s cheek, and Castiel smiles, turning his face into Dean’s touch.

“I’m okay,” he replies, tilting his gaze upwards. “The fireworks really are beautiful- and I said this seemed dangerous.”

“Oh yes, dangerous indeed little bro,” they turn their gaze to Gabriel, who tosses his sparkler in the water. “Oops, my bad.” Dean rolls his eyes.

“This is what I was trying to tell you about!” Sam pipes up. “Gabriel is here- if you two weren’t so far down each other’s thro-”

“Whoa whoa, slow it- that’s my little brother!” Gabriel pipes up.

“It’s my older brother!” Sam counters, Dean rolls his eyes, turning his attention back to Castiel.

“Let’s get out, come on.”

“No, it’s nice here,” Castiel replies. “You can see the fireworks in the water,” he gazes down at it serenely. Dean smiles.

“Oh, and Cas?” He looks up, his eyebrows raising gracefully.

“Yes, Dean?”

“Happy fourth,” he murmurs, leaning in and kissing Castiel once more.


End file.
